Rutina
by Angy Mizuhara
Summary: El le intrigaba,no se dio cuenta hasta que le vio de frente. Quedó embelesado..Desde ese día se propuso averiguar quien era él... Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, escribí esta historia sin fines de lucro. Enjoy it!


Capitulo único

Cada mañana era la misma rutina gris y aburrida. Se levantaba, corría un par de kilómetros, se duchaba, se vestía con el pulcro traje oscuro, aveces azul marino, desayunaba ligero e iba a trabajar. Siempre igual, eso nunca le molesto, hasta que le vio por primera vez.

Le vio de espaldas un par de veces en el elevador. Su negro y largo cabello, perfectamente trenzado llamaron su atención en primer lugar, era Delgado, pero se notaba que hacía ejercicio con regularidad. Siempre se bajaba en el mismo piso, a la misma hora todos los días, debía trabajar ahí, seguramente era nuevo, pues sería imposible que no lo hubiese notado antes.

El le intrigaba, no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, o quizá, no fue hasta que le vio de frente. Si antes su cabello llamo su atención, sus ojos fueron impactantes. Un par de óvalos perfectamente enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas negras, de un brillante y exquisito color dorado, parecía que sus ojos fuesen de oro líquido, que brillaban con luz propia. Quedó embelesado. El chico sonrío y saludo a los presentes con un amable "buenos días " y le dio la espalda.

Desde ese día se propuso averiguar quién era él. Era imposible que no hubiese notado a un chico como aquel, así que cada mañana, tomaba el mismo ascensor y esperaba al muchacho de dorados ojos tan solo para compartir unos momentos con el. No tardó mucho en entablar una conversación, o más bien, él inició una ameno monólogo que apenas interrumpía con sus monosílabos.

Su nombre era Ray Kon, recién graduados originario de una pobre provincia china. Según sus palabras habria tenido dos opciones de quedarse con sus padres, trabajar en el campo o trabajar en una maquiladora armando celulares, así que migró y ahí estaba ahora. Si, aquí estaba ahora, a su lado, hablando de todo y nada a la vez con ese simpático acento tan encantador, sonriendo ante todo, embelesándole cada día más.

Estaba atrapado y lo sabía bien, cada día esperaba con ansias poder llegar a ese elevador tan solo para hablar con el, así que ahí estaba, esperándole llegar.

- **Kai**!- le escuchó decir – **buenos días! Como amaneciste hoy?** \- preguntó amable, ignorante del ferviente deseo que tenía por amanecer cada día de la semana a su lado, más un simple " _ **bien**_ " fue suficiente y siguiendo el protocolo pregunto lo mismo al encantador chico, quien sonriente relató su aventura matutina para llegar al trabajo.

Kai le escuchaba, más su atención se centraba en sus carnosos labios sonrosados, como deseaba probarlos, aún que fuese una sola vez, ¿se molestaría?

- **probablemente** \- se dijo y el chino le miro confundido – **probablemente... tienes razón** \- improviso y el chico sonrío de lado.

- **en que piensas? Porque estoy seguro de que no haz escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho?** – le encaró, y estaba seguro de que el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataron.

La puerta se abrió y salió Susy de contabilidad, dejándolos solos en aquel reducido lugar. Kai meditó un poco sus opciones, en el siguiente piso, las puertas se abrirían de nuevo y Ray bajaría, dejando aquella conversación para el día siguiente...

De un rápido movimiento, atrapó al chico entre sus brazos y presionó el botón para bloquear el ascensor.

- **qué haces?** \- preguntó temeroso el muchacho, más Kai estaba decidido, su mirada lo gritaba, y estaba seguro de que él podía verlo.

- **algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo** \- susurro y sin dar espacio para la réplica, le besó.

Aquel momento quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria, la forma tan sutil en la que sus cuerpos vibraban, la cálida y húmeda boca ajena, la suave y traviesa lengua... Aún ahora, si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el cuerpo contrario temblar entre sus brazos... Le sujetó con fuerza en un abrazo que no deseo deshacer, más era necesario.

Las puertas se abrieron, y la multitud se aglomeró junto a ellos

- **Esta bien señor Hiwatari?** \- preguntó alguien de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, tampoco recuerdo lo que respondió el a aquella persona, lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era el chico sonrojado que confuso le miraba...

Quizá debió advertirle que era el dueño del edificio, pero era demasiado tarde, ahora lo sabía, lo noto en su mirada y en la forma en que la oculto de el. Al día siguiente Ray no se apareció en el elevador, ni al siguiente ni al que siguió a ese. Martha de RH le informó que había renunciado y no sabia donde estaba ahora, y así, de la nada, igual que como llego, se fue...

Kai nunca antes había notado lo aburrida que era su rutina, hasta que Ray apareció en su vida, con esa chispa de alegría que cargaba siempre, no, nunca se dio cuenta de lo grises y planos que eran sus días, tan solo pasando uno a la vez...

Le extrañaba, si, pero nada podía hacer, él se había ido, quizá herido, quizá odiándolo, quizá nunca lo sabría... Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era de ese beso... Sabía con seguridad que había sido tan deseado por Ray como por el mismo, y eso nadie se lo podría quitar.

No se arrepentía, pero le hubiese gustado decirle quién era antes, tal vez así no habría huido... Pero eso ya no tenía remedio... O eso pensaba cuando le volvió a ver. Ahí frente a él, de pie en la plataforma, estaba Ray, con su largo cabello trenzado y sus brillantes ojos dorados, sonriéndole, como si la imagen de su cabeza se hubiese materializado a un par de metros de distancia. Kai dudó unos instantes y levantó una mano en forma de saludo, que Ray imito. Por el altavoz anunciaron que cerrarían las puertas y pudo ver un astibo de tristeza en los ambarinos orbes, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, de un salto salió del vagón que ocupaba y se plantó frente a él.

- **hola** \- le saludo y una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios ajenos

- **hola... Llegarás tarde a la oficina** \- informó el chino.

- **eso no importa...** –sonrío él- **antes cometí un error, permíteme enmendarlo** \- pidió suplicante y solo sonrío nuevamente cuando obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa- **mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari** \- le tendió la mano

Ray le miro divertido y sonrío aceptando la mano contraria – **Ray Kon, mucho gusto en conocerte Kai** -

Y así, de imprevisto, su rutina fue rota nuevamente, y la chispa de alegría volvió a su vida, primero en un elevador, y ahora en una estación de tren cualquiera... Lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue abrir los ojos.

Fin


End file.
